Witchy Catty
by Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Seorang model yang juga merupakan keturunan penyihir yang menyegel kekuatannya dalam sebuah kalung. suatu hari, karena kecerobohannya ia harus terjebak ke dalam tubuh kucing peliharaan rivalnya. RnR please. My another fic.


Cherry'UchihaSakura'BlossomPresent

A SasuSaku Fic

Rate T

Romance, Humor, Drama, and little Fantasy

Witchy Catty

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura Haruno. Seorang model terkenal menyegel kekuatan sihirnya ke sebuah kalung. Dengan perjanjian kalung itu tidak boleh terlepas dan jatuh ke dalam tangan seseorang laki-laki. Suatu hari, ia melakukan kesalahan yang menyebabkan dirinya terpaksa harus tersegel ke dalam seekor kucing kesayangan milik model tampan yang juga merupakan rivalnya.

Enjoy Read~

Kilatan blits kamera menerpa seluruh bagin tubuhku. Helaian-helaian rambutku berterbangan tertiup kipas angin.

" Satu. Dua. Tiga. Pose!"

Suara itu tertangkap di telingaku. Langsung saja aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan dengan gaya sedikit manja.

Sekali lagi kilatan silver itu menyapu wajah dan tubuhku yang yang terbalut gaun keluaran terbaru Konan, sang desainer ternama.

" Ok! Kali ini cukup. Kalian boleh break."

Hufft, one job finished! Aku mengambil karet pengikat rambut lalu mengikatnya pada helaian merah mudaku. Lalu kuteguk susu lowfat hingga tandas setengahnya.

Aku. Sakura Haruno. Seorang model yang hmmm well, dapat dikatakan perfecto. Tinggi badan 170 cm berat 55 kg, kulit putih mulus, wajah bulat dan terbingkai dengan mahkota merah muda.

" Sakura…"

Oh, suara itu. Oh Kami, hari ini aku benar sangat tidak mood mendengar suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Ino, manajer cerewetku.

Aku memutar bola mata bosan. Seperti biasa, ia datang dengan membawa setumpuk schedule-schedule pemotratanku.

" Sore ini kau ada pemotretan model iklan shampo, terus besoknya kita akan terbang ke Hongkong untuk pemotretan salah satu pembukaan gedung.." Celotehnya

Oh yeah dan bla bla bla. Oke, untuk sesaat anggap dia tidak ada. Kamera menyorot padaku. Oh ya, Selain itu aku ini punya rahasia besar. Sssst, aku ini…

" Sakura, kau mendengarku atau tidak sih!" Gerutunya

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah berkata 'Aku capek, tahu!'. Seolah mengerti ia lalu mejauh, " Baiklah. Baiklah aku tahu." Ia kemudian menjauh bergabung dengan kru-kru yang lain.

Lanjut, aku ini adalah seorang penyihir. Tepatnya keturunan penyihir. Ibuku adalah penyihir dan ayahku manusia biasa. Di keturunanku, darah penyihir hanya jatuh pada anak perempuan saja.

Sejak abad pertengahan, para penyihir mempunyai trauma atas perburuan penyihir secara besar-besaran. Maka dari itu, seluruh keturunanku memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia dengan menyegel kekuatan kami ke dalam suatu benda. Dengan perjanjian benda itu tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan pria yang bukan merupakan suami kami semua. Jika benda itu jatuh ke tangan pria yang dalam konteks bukan suami kami, kami harus menerima hukuman.

Dan sialnya, ternyata rahasia kami diketahui para pemburu. Dan, sebagian dari kami semua terpaksa ditangkap termasuk ibuku. Oh ya, ada yang mau tanya dimana keberadaan ayahku? Well, dia laki-laki kurang ajar. Setelah mengetahui bahwa ibuku tertangkap dia malah lari dan menikah dengan wanita lain dan pindah ke negara yang entah dimana.

Sepertinya sudah cukup ceritanya. Dan oh saatnya lanjut ke pemotretanku yang lainnya. Ck, benar-benar melelahkan.

.

.

.

" Kyaaa…! Lihat dia Haruno Sakura. Si model cantik dan terkenal itu!" sorakan seperti itu sudah sangat tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Baru satu langkah aku menapakkan kaki, para siswa itu sudah menegerumuniku. Well, tahun ini adalah tahun pertama aku bersekolah di sekolah umum setelah selam sembilan tahun menjalani home schooling.

Aku menapaki jalan diikuti dengan manajerku, Ino. Sebenarnya dia seumuran denganku, jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau aku datang ke sekolah bersamanya. Ino dan aku telah bersahabat dari kecil. Oh ya, aku lupa menceritakannya. Dia juga adalah keturunan penyihir, tapi agak berbeda dengan keturunanku. Jika keturunanaku hanya menyegel kekuatan kami. Keturunannya malah memusnahkan kekuatan sihir mereka semua.

Dan aku harus menyampaikan ini. Kalau kekuatanku tersegel dalam kalung mutiara yang tersemat cantik di leherku.

" Sakura, apa kau benar-benar yakin akan bersekolah di sekolah umum?" Tanya Ino yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, " Resikonya tinggi loh."

" Ayolah Ino, aku akan menjaga semua privasiku, termasuk soal yang 'itu'." Jawabku.

Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang, " Whatever lah." Ino lalu mengeluarkan susu low fat dari tasnya. Lalu menyodorkan satu padaku. Tentu saja, aku menerimanya!

" Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Kalau si Uchiha itu juga mendaftar di sekolah ini." Katanya lalu ia menyesap susunya.

Kurasakan susu yang tadi sudah masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku serasa naik lagi menuju hidungku, " Ohook!" Aku sedikit tersedak, " Pantat ayam itu ada disini?"

Ia hanya mengangguk.

OH KAMI! BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI! Si pantat ayam itu satu sekolahan denganku. Si pantat ayam keturunan Uchiha itu!

Well, namanya bukan pantat ayam. Aku sendiri yang memberinya nama seperti itu. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sa-Su-Ke. Dia juga merupakan model dan juga merupakan rival terberatku. Kuakui wajahnya memang tampan, tapi sifanya itu yang sangaaaat menyebalkan.

Tapi entah kenapa, para perempuan menggilai sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Sok dingin, sok jual mahal, pokoknya pantat ayam itu raja sok deh.

" Ino, kuralat perkataanku tadi. Aku tidak berminat sekolah disini. Dan sebaiknya kita harus sege…"

" Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

Oh God, tenggorokanku tercekat manakala sudah melihat pantan ayam itu turun dari mobilnya dengan gaya sok kerennya itu. Huek! Apa sih bagusnya dia?

Aku buru-buru menarik tangan Ino untuk menjauh, tapi demi wajahku yang cantik ini si pantat ayam itu malah melambaikan tangannya padaku dan segera menghampiriku diikuti oleh teman sekaligus manajer bodohnya.

" Kebetulan sekali Haruno, kita satu sekolahan." Kulihat seringai di bibirnya.

" Hn, benar. Sangat **kebetulan**." Kataku sedikit menekankan pada kata kebetulan, " Tapi, jangan-jangan kau malah menguntitku. Dasar penguntit!"Kataku lalu aku kembali menarik lengan Ino, menjauh dari pantat ayam sialan.

.

.

.

Sumpah demi apapun, hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, kau satu sekolahan dengan orang yang sangat kau benci, ditambah lagi kau sekelas dengannya.

Oh Tuhan, aku tidak bercanda. Si pantat ayam itu sekelas denganku! Seharian penuh, sekolahan rasanya seperti neraka.

Belum lagi para penggemar-penggemarnya yang keliwatan centil. Oh, rasanya aku mau gila!

Aku lagi duduk santai di tepi kolam renang tempat pemotretanku, saat Ino datang menghampiriku dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

" Sakura, Gaara tidak bisa datang hari ini. Dan kau mau tahu siapa penggantinya?"

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu, " Memangnya siapa?"

" Uchiha. Dia yang menggantikan Gaara yang absen hari ini."

Sontak saja, mataku kembali membelalak. Apa tidak cukup aku bertemu seharian dengan muka mengejek itu, " Ino, aku tidak mau tahu. Batalkan kontrak ini dan pergi dari tempat ini sekarang." Kataku sambil membenahi tas dan perlengkapanku, " Sumpah demi apapun, aku sudah tidak mau melihat wajah memuakkan..."

" Yo Sakura-chan."

Oh, ampuni dosaku, Tuhan. Aku hanya memutar mataku, " Mau apa kalian kesini?" Tanyaku ketus pada si rambut kuning itu.

" Tentu saja untuk pemotretan, Haruno."

Suara itu. Suara yang tidak ingin kudengarkan saat ini dan seterusnya.

**NORMAL POV**

" Tentu saja untuk pemotretan, Haruno." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kucing anggora peliharaan yang kini ia peluk.

" Singkirkan kucing itu dari hadapanku sekarang, atau..." Gerutu Sakura. Ia mengusap hidungnya yang kini mulai terasa gatal.

" Atau apa?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai. Ia sudah tahu kalau nona bersurai merah muda ini alergi terhadap bulu kucing. Ah, beruntung sekali dia mempunyai kucing yang berbulu lebat.

" Atau aku akan...akan..hatchi!" Sembur Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Tiba-tiba pikiran jahilnya mulai muncul, ia malah tambah mendekatkan kucing itu pada Sakura

" Jauhkan benda.. Hatchi.. itu dariku... hatchi... sekarang juga!" kata Sakura sambil terus berjalan mundur dan tentu saja tanpa memperhatikan lagkahnya yang kini semakin dekat dengan bibir kolam renang.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Malah ia tambah mendekatkan kucing peliharaannya pada Sakura.

" Kumohon...Hatchi...aku sudah...Hatchi! Hatchi!" dan, " Hyaaaa!"

Byuuur

Sakura sukses jatuh kedalam kolam renang. Diikuti dengan tawa puas Sasuke. Sementara Ino mulai panik. Ditambah lagi Ino juga tidak tahu berenang.

" Sakura, hei kau! Cepat tolong Sakura!" Perintah Ino pada Naruto. Tapi, baru saja Naruto ingin menyelam, tangan Sasuke menahannya.

Ino tambah panik melihat Sakura yang menjulur-julurkan tangannya, sementara badannya sudah menyelam ke dalam air

" Hn, itu pasti Cuma akting saja." Ucap Sasuke, " Kalau dia lelah, dia pasti akan naik sendiri."

" Kau gila! Sumpah demi Tuhan, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu berenang, Bodoh!"Teriak Ino frustasi pada pemilik mata obsidian itu.

Sasuke terbelalak. Dan Sakura, sudah tidak adda lagi reaksi. Perlahan tubuhnya terbawa oleh air. Gelembung udara pun sudah tidk ada lagi.

Buru-buru, Sasuke ikut menyebur ke air biru itu. Ia menarik tangan Sakura yang sudah terlihat mengkerut dan membawa tubuh itu naik ke permukaan lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke menekan dada Sakura berusaha memompa air keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Terlihat ini yang mulai gemetaran sambil menggigit jarinya.

" Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sakura, kau harus tanggung jawab. Dasar pantat ayam! Seru Ino.

" Kumohon diamlah Ino, sekarang Sasuke lagi berusaha menolong Sakura." Bela Naruto.

Sementara si pantat ayam, ralat Sasuke, juga mulai terlihat panik. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang mulai gemetaran sambil terus memompa dada Sakura.

1

2

3

" Ohok!" Air lalu menyembur keluar dari mulut Sakura diikuti hembusan nafas lega dari Ino.

Ino langsung menghambur memeluk sahabatnya itu, " Apa kau baik-baik saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi. Terlihat sedikit air kristal jatuh dari manik Aquamarime itu.

Ino kemudian membopong tubuh lemah Sakura dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

" Aku bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan pantat ayam sialan itu." Gerutu Sakura sambil membetulkan kimono handuk yang membalut tubuhnya.

" Sudahlah Sakura, kau tidak perlu mencari masalah terhadap pemuda itu lagi." Saran Ino. Ia kemudian menyesap kopi hangat di tangannya.

" Tidak! Sekarang si pantat ayam itu sudah membuat tekanan darahku menjadi tinggi. Aku harus membalasnya!"

" Sakura, dimana kalungmu?" Kata Ino yang baru menyadari bahwa kalung permata itu kini sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

Sakura lalu meraba lehernya, " Mati aku! Pasti terjatuh saat aku tenggelam." Tebak Sakura, " Semoga saja belum ada yang menemukannya."

" Sepertinya belum ada. Karena buktinya, kau masih baik-baik saja."

" Kuharap begitu. Jika kalung itu jatuh di tangan pria, habislah riwayatku."

.

.

.

" Cepat Ino, aku tidak mau benda itu ditemukan lebih dulu oleh orang lain." Kata Sakura sambil melihat di bawah meja yang berada di dekat kolam renang.

" Iya iya. Aku juga sedang mencarinya Sakura."

Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi, " Aku tidak mau hidupku berakhir seperti penyihir yang lain Ino."

Ino langsung memeluk Sakura, " Kita akan menemukannya." Katanya sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa ada seseatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, " Ino! Tubuhku Ino! Sepertinya seudah ada yang menemukan kalung itu." Perlahan tubuh Sakura berubah menjadi butiran debu.

" Ino, selamat ting..." Dan tubuh mungil itu berubah menjadi debu yang terbawa angin dan hanya menyisakan kimono mandinya.

.

.

.

Sebelum itu...

" Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud mencelakainya." Kata Sasuke berulang-ulang sambil terus mondar-mandir. Pakaian basahnya masih ia kenakan.

" Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, Teme. Toh, Sakura baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus Sakura, kucing anggora milik Sasuke.

" Hn."

" Hei, apa itu. Di celanamu. Seseatu nyangkut disana." Tunjuk Naruto.

Sasuke langsung mengambil benda yang ternyata merupakan kalung permata. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, cahaya putih memancar dari kalung itu.

Dan Sakura, kucing pelihara Sasuke tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari pangkuan Naruto dan tergeletak di lantai diikuti lenyapnya cahaya menyilaukan tadi.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaan Sakuraku?"

" _Oh tuhan, kepalaku pusing."_

" Dia baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir. Sedikit istirahat ia akan kembali lincah seperti biasa."

" _Dimana aku ini, dan kenapa si pantat ayam ada disini?"_

" Syukurlah. Ku pikir dia akan kenapa-kenapa." Kulihat Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku ingin berontak, tapi tubuhku rasanya sakit semua

" Sekarang kau baik-baik saja." Sasuke apa yang menyerangnya sehingga dia bisa menggendongku dengan mudah.

" _Lepaskan aku, dasar pantat ayam."_

" Meow."

" _Oh, tuhan, kenapa suaraku terdengar seperti kucing"_ Aku kemudian melompat dari lengan si pantat ayuam bodoh itu dan segera menuju ke cermin besar tepat di pojok ruangan.

Kupatut diriku di cermin dan sumpah demi apapun, kenapa badanku berbulu begini?

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

" MEOWWWWWWWW!

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Satu fic abal-abal selesai!

Untuk amannya sementara aku taruh di rate M dulu. Tapi fic ini murni rate T kok. Sampai fikiran hentai saya nantinya keluar . typo masih merajalela kayaknya.

Bubye...

Review pleaseee...


End file.
